Bloodlust
by KawaiiCabbage
Summary: When Alucard is asked to train Zero, things don't go as planned. A one-shot for a friend. WARNING: yaoi, non-con, S M


**Hello everyone, and Merry Christmas. If it isn't Christmas anymore, then hi!!! ^-^**

**This piece is for my dear friend Jemchi, hope she enjoys it **

**Warning: this is YAOI, and also contains S+M, bondage, blood play and non-con…so if you can't deal, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Vampire Knight or Hellsing, I just thought it'd be a good crossover. And also, I want Alucard's babies. Somehow…**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Zero stood outside the headmaster's office late in the evening, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. The headmaster had said he had 'surprise' for him, and he was somewhat nervous as to what it was. His discomfort was only added to by his thirst; he hadn't had any blood for a while now, and it was beginning to put a strain on his body and mind.

"Zero-kun! Come in please!" The overwhelmingly enthusiastic voice from inside the room made Zero wince, and he stepped tentatively into the room. Glancing around, he noticed that the headmaster looked slightly nervous. And the man standing next to him was the reason for this.

He was a tall man, taller even than Zero, and he wore a long crimson coat, the exact colour of blood, with a matching hat, which he held under his arm. Over his black waistcoat lay a flamboyant red tie. His hair was long and jet black, and it covered his face like a curtain. Although one of his eyes was completely obscured by his hair, Zero could see that his eyes, although masked with round, tinted spectacles, were a terrifying, mesmerising red and his face had a slender, sculpted quality; sharp, predatory but yet eerily perfect. His hands were sheathed in white gloves with a strange pentagram symbol on them, and he carried a gun in one hand. He was every inch a dangerous vampire, and a pureblood at that; Zero could smell his authority from across the room- it sent shivers across his skin and made his throat tingle with bloodlust.

"Zero-kun, I was aware that you may be having issues following your family career; as we know, vampire vampire-hunters are a rare occurrence," the headmaster began. Zero nodded, still staring at the fascinatingly unsettling man hovering, like a demonic shadow, behind the headmaster.

"This is Alucard," said the headmaster, nervously gesturing towards the scarlet-clad figure, "A vampire hunter in the service of the Hellsing organisation, England. I had to call in a few favours, but he's agreed to help you adjust. We thought having another vampire to train with, as oppose to a human, might help."

Zero nodded again, and Alucard spoke for the first time, in perfect Japanese with only a slight and barely noticeable accent.

"Right, Zero-kun," he said, showing razor white teeth, "No time like the present." And with that, he grabbed Zero by the shoulder and dragged him from the room. They walked along the empty corridor until they found an empty classroom. Gesturing for Zero to sit down, Alucard pulled up a chair, and sat facing Zero.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Zero avoided his gaze. "I don't have much to say," he replied. Alucard raised an eyebrow.

"So it would seem," he said, tapping his long, elegant fingers against the table before staring intently at Zero, who fought an urge to flinch at his unrelenting glare. Blood red eyes bore into Zero's skull as Alucard leaned forward. Zero moved back slightly; his thirst was troubling him; the close proximity of Alucard's pure blood only made the pull stronger.

"Zero, we both know your issue," Alucard said, breaking the silence. The silver-haired youth looked up, panicked.

"We both know you feel connected to the rogue vampires you seem to have issues in killing," he continued, still staring at Zero, "There is a pull that connects you, a need, an uncontrollable pull." As he said this, Alucard ran a long finger along Zero's face, before biting it, drawing blood.

"A crude animal instinct; the lust for blood."

A drop of Alucard's blood fell to the floor, and Zero snapped. He leapt on top of Alucard, snarling, before sinking his fangs into his neck, drinking in his blood. Zero wasn't gentle, or considerate; his thirst made him brutal, rough, piercing Alucard as deep as possible. The dark-haired man made no attempt to struggle free from under his young pupil; instead he lay still as he fed off him, smirking. It was a scene in black, white and red: a white haired boy, a black haired man, crimson eyes and crimson blood. After a moment, Alucard pulled Zero's head back, ripping him away from his jugular.

He grinned viciously. "Now it's my turn." With that, he wrenched Zero's head back, and sank into his neck, taking large gulps of his sweet blood. Alucard watched out of the corner of his eye as Zero's eyelids fluttered closed. His blood was sweet, it tasted of fear, life and…want. Blood was not the only thing Zero lusted for.

Alucard suddenly became very aware of the sensuality of the situation. The slender pale-haired boy had been straddling him, and now he lay with his legs wrapped around his new teacher's waist. His face was slightly flushed, and his mouth covered with blood. Every now and then, he would let out a breathy moan as Alucard drank in his blood. Completely out of the blue, Alucard could feel a new, irrational desire for his victim.

Pulling away from the boy's sweet neck seemed like the hardest thing Alucard had ever done, but he managed it, Zero slowly opened his eyes, his pupils wide with fear and confusion at the closeness of Alucard's face to his. The dark haired man lean forward, one hand with a strong grasp on Zero's chin, the other around his waist, holding him close. He smirked, before leaning forward and licking a smear of blood from Zero's mouth. He froze in shock as Alucard bit down lightly on his bottom lip.

"W….w…what the hell are you doing?!"

"Well, you have to repay me for my blood somehow," Alucard replied in a husky voice, "And I don't think yours is quite to the same standards. So you'll have to repay me…with your body." Zero trembled against Alucard's restraining hand, somewhere between lust and fear. Alucard noticed this, and leant closer to whisper in the boy's ear, his warm breath ghosting across his cheek.

"You're a virgin, aren't you? I thought so. Don't worry, I'll make it good for you. It's only fair; you've pierced me, now it's my turn to pierce you. Will you let me do that, Zero-kun?"

Zero shook his head nervously, but his eyes were full of wanting. Either way, Alucard wasn't the type to wait for permission. Instead, he grabbed Zero's shirt, ripping the buttons off, and slammed him down on his back. He flung away his own coat and shirt, and then removed his tie. The scrap of crimson fabric fluttered slightly in a light breeze as Alucard held it up. Then, forcing Zero's head up, he fastened it around his mouth, gagging him.

He smirked, "We wouldn't want to wake the headmaster with your moaning, now would we?"

Alucard's hand roamed Zero's chest for a moment, scratching him, leaving his mark on his skin, before he grabbed the boy's hand and put it to his own stomach. He guided it downwards, towards his obvious erection. Zero's eyes darkened, his face flushed with barely concealed lust as his hand made contact with Alucard's member. The two kept eye contact as Zero stroked him through the fabric of his trousers.

Alucard soon became frustrated with the inconvenience that were his trousers, however, and pulled them off, before removing Zero's. He studied the boy's bare body, a slender chest bleeding from his nails, and an erection needing his touch. He laughed to himself, before flipping Zero over. His hips were elevated, and his head was touching the cold floor of the classroom. Alucard licked one finger, before inserting it into the trembling youth's tight entrance. He entered another, despite Zero's muffled whimper at the painful intrusion. He scissored him, before inserting a final finger. Zero shuddered against the hand at the sensation as Alucard delved deeper. Finally, he found the spot he was looking for, making his victim moan into the gag that covered his mouth. Then, he crawled over to face Zero, and removed the gag. He let the boy pant for a moment, before biting his lips, licking the blood there. Then he knelt down, his throbbing cock in front of Zero's face. He grabbed him by the hair and watched him carefully.

"Suck it. Believe me, it's going to hurt even more if you don't."

Obediently, Zero took Alucard in his mouth, gagging and choking as Alucard forced more of his incredible length back into the boy's throat. Then, suddenly, he released Zero, replacing the gag and letting his head rest on the floor, and went round to his backside. He slapped the pale skin, leaving a mark where his hand had been, before fingering him quickly, checking he was ready. Then, with one swift, rough movement he thrust himself inside Zero. The tightness, the heat was incredible, and the muffled cry of pain from his uke only spurred him on. He rammed into Zero with a brutal, inhuman force, driving into his prostate with incredible speed. The white-haired boy moaned and cried into the gag, but it was impossible to distinguish those of pleasure from those of pain. The two sensations mingled into one until Zero didn't feel them as separate anymore; they were the same feeling.

Alucard continued to pound into Zero, bending over to bite into his neck. He gulped the blood frantically as every thrust between the two dislodged his fangs from the other boy's neck. One hand crept around Zero's angled hip and took hold of his member, pumping it in time with the motion of their bodies. Zero began to moan louder, and Alucard felt his walls tighten as he came, felt him shudder in front of him, releasing his seed onto his chest and Alucard's hand.

Each thrust brought Alucard closer; he could feel his climax building up inside him as he moved inside Zero. He suppressed a moan, the pleasure was unbelievable; Zero was so tight, and he was so close. He could feel a white-hot need burning in the pit of his stomach, and finally he climaxed, coming explosively into Zero. He lay for a moment, catching his breath, before he pulled out.

The room stank of blood and sex, and Alucard reached over and removed Zero's gag. He began to dress himself, then paused, looking at Zero, who lay trembling on the floor, blood weeping from the wounds in his chest and a bewildered, helpless expression on his face as he struggled to comprehend why he had just _enjoyed _his abuse. He touched his face where his cheek had been grazed on the floor.

"Well don't just lie there, get dressed, we have a lesson to get on with," Alucard snapped. Zero looked stunned, blinked, and then spoke. His voice was hoarse from moaning.

"Thank you, sensei."

Now it was Alucard's turn to look stunned. "What for?" he asked.

Zero struggled with his words, trying to comprehend the tangled emotions and sensations he had felt and did feel right now. He had been injured; he had been gagged; he had been forced and yet somehow he had _liked_ it.

"I don't really know," he replied quietly, looking at the floor.

**Hope you liked it - please review, and maybe even read some of my other stuff if you're a yaoi fan!**

**Love, The Cabbage x**


End file.
